


Grilled Cheese Sandwich

by annie_in_a_trench_coat



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Horror - Fandom, Slashers - Fandom, halloween 1978 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: {A Michael Myers x Female!Reader Story}
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Grilled Cheese Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it as a one shot. Let me know if I should continue!!

The sound of butter frying against a metal saucepan filled the almost silent kitchen as a girl holding a buttered piece of bread looked to the browning grease with a smile. The sound reminded her of late night grilled cheese parties with her father after she waited up far too late for his arrival. With a slight bit of hesitation, she tossed the bread into the pan and yelped when the hissing liquid shot up slightly. She laughed at her own fooliary and turned back to the counter to retrieve a square of bright yellow cheese for her delicious creation. Her eyes left the counter for a moment and fled to the window facing the back yard as a loud bird chirped on the sill.   
“Scared the crap outta’ me…” She huffed as she watched the yellow bird twitch its head and poke at its own feathers. Her e/c eyes began to unfocus from the animal before her and started to take in the green foliage around her small but quaint yard. She took in a deep breath as a small gust of wind blew in through the window and brushed past her face. The smell of the rich earth filled her nose as she looked to the cluster of trees that seperated the edge of her own yard from the neighbors. Amidst the deep greens and striking brown tree limbs a different color began to emerge.   
A deep blue came into view between flashing leaves and Y/n felt her heart pick up pace. 

She knew what color would come next. 

Following the deep blue up she eventually met a patch of striking white amongst the trees. Her heart stopped as her eyes met the all too familiar mask of a hulking man keeping to the shadows of her yard. She stared at the shape in the trees for a moment as the wind began to blow again. The white backside of the leaves seemed to outline the man's frame more than before and Y/n sighed deeply. This wasn't the first time she had seen this figure lingering near her presence. For the past week or so she had taken in fully the fact that no matter where she was that looming shape was almost always nearby. She could be leaving the store or just out for a walk and she would have the feeling that she was being watched, and sure enough if she looked just behind her or across the street - he would be there.   
The Shape of Haddonfield.   
He was like her shadow, always close behind and never lingering. It was almost a comfort to know that someone was constantly keeping an eye out for her, but she couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that he was merely stalking her in order to best decide how and when to claim her as his next bloody victim. And yet, after what she surmised must have been months at the least, of stalking her he had not once made a move to harm her in any way.   
Somehow that was scarier than knowing she was going to be killed. 

Y/n was ripped from her staredown with The Shape when the smell of burning bread filled her nose. “Shit!” She gasped as she frantically turned back to the stove. Quickly she added the cheese and second piece of bread and flipped it over to find the first side of her sandwich a step away from being charcoal. She scowled at the smouldering lunch and groaned, “Goddammit…” She was not one to turn down food, especially when she was hungry, but the thought of her ‘perfect’ meal was slowly slipping through her fingers as she realized she hadn’t even begun the tomato soup. 

Just outside her window The Shape began to stir. Now that she was at the stove, his view of her form was limited. He wasn’t even sure if she was even in the same room anymore, but he was far too locked into this room to even think about changing his spot of observation. The sudden smell of burnt food drifted out from the house in his sight and he cocked his head to the side. That was an odd smell to ever leave her kitchen, even when her mother was cooking there was never any hint that food had been burnt. His mind brought him to the moment just before when she stood in the glass pane and locked eyes with him. He knew now that she was somewhat aware of his lingering presence, but she had yet to go any further in acknowledging him then meeting his gaze for moments at a time. He enjoyed the moments when they were both aware of the other's form. 

When she saw him, he saw her. 

He still wasn’t sure why he hadn’t ended this particular hunt yet. There was just something about her. She seemed so out of place. She never acted like her peers, and in a way that was striking to him. He had picked her out of a crowd to be his next release of internal aggression and rage, but the longer he spent watching her, the more he began to notice little things about her that were so drastically different from those around her. There was something about her that nipped at a long repressed side of him. A place in his psyche that he thought Dr. Loomis had stripped from him long ago.   
She wasn’t afraid of him. 

Y/n looked back to the window for a brief moment to see if the figure had moved, and allowed a small smile to curl her lips when she noticed he hadn’t. She looked to the plate she had made for herself and pursed her lips. “I’ve got to be out of my mind…” She whispered to the flame alit her stovetop. With a quick nod she began preparing a second sandwich and filling a new mug with a hot helping of creamy red soup. She rustled around the kitchen in a burst of adrenaline filled energy, her mind racing a mile a minute and her eyes constantly checking her back window for a soothing glimpse of a white mask among the leaves. 

The Shape watched in a mix of confusion and anticipation as the girl began flying about the kitchen, grabbing at food items she had already put away in their respectful cubbies. His breathing began to quicken as he watched her move to the small table in front of the sliding glass door leading to him just a few steps away. She placed a plate of food on the table followed by a mug and a glass of deep red juice. He half expected her to look to him once more before sitting down and beginning her meal, but as soon as the food was placed down she disappeared again and returned with a second set of dishes holding a mirror image of her own meal. He looked to the new plate confused; he could have sworn she was home alone. He knew her schedule backwards and forwards, and she was supposed to be home alone for the majority of today. Once her parents arrived home he would retreat to his own home to sleep for a short time, and then resume his stalking.   
Y/n stood beside the table, her face turned to the placemats set before her and he watched her visibly sigh. His head tilted to the side in confusion as she removed her sunflower print apron and tossed it to the counter behind her. With that she looked to the door and took a great stride towards the glass. The Shape froze as she tugged the door open and turned her bright face to the trees where he was hiding. The wind hit her face like a wave of pure anxiety, and rustled through her clothes. He took a step back to cover himself deeper in shadow as she straightened up and cleared her throat. 

“Listen..” Her voice carried out over the open yard and sent a shiver to his very core; she was addressing him. “You’ve been out there for hours. It’s chilly and windy and you haven’t moved.” Her voice wavered as she took into account just who she was attempting to speak with, “I made myself some lunch because I was hungry, and I made some extra in case--” She stopped her eyes meeting the empty holes in a white mask that surly masked his deep blue eyes. “In case you were hungry.”   
The words left her mouth in a small shout as she forced herself to get them past her lips. She was looking right at him as the wind ripped past the space between them again. He remained motionless for what felt like an eternity as Y/n crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight on the doorframe. “Okay… I’m well aware you don’t talk, and I might be making a mistake even acknowledging you’re there, but I’m not going to let you just stand there and starve.” She looked to the home of her neighbors as she hushed her own voice, in fear of alerting the people next door to The Shapes presence in her yard. She took a deep breath and looked back to his motionless form a few yards from her, “I’m going to leave this door open, and if you want to come in and join me for lunch you can. If not…” She stiffened up not sure how to end this one sided conversation, “Uh… then… Have a nice day I guess.”

He watched intently as she nodded her head and retreated back to her table; her face a bright red and her limbs shaking. He couldn’t believe what had just transpired. She had spoken directly to him. And she didn’t tell him to leave… 

Y/n sat down at the table and shifted in her seat, her heart beating like a bass drum. Even though her stomach was now in knots, and her head was cursing her for addressing the killer in the bushes, she brought her hands to the melted cheese on her pate and scooped it up on her finger. With a shaky sigh she ate the cheese and chased it down with a gulp of her juice. Not too long after she was fully immersed in her meal and enjoying the flavors she had created. Her mind almost forgot of the proposition she made but was soon reminded as a breeze passed through the open door and coated her in an invisible blanket of icy cold. She looked to the empty chair across from her and sighed, she had really thought the Haddonfield Boogeyman would take up her offer of joining her for lunch.   
For all she knew, she had just given him an invitation to slip inside and slit her throat. She was letting her mind wander to the aftermath of her supposed murder. How her parents would react, what the school would do to remember her, how her friends would take the news. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t even hear the large muddy boot step inside the doorway and unto her wooden kitchen floor. She was ripped from her morbid daydream when a new figue came into her view, just across from her. 

Y/n stiffened up like a wooden post when she realized who had just joined her at the table. 

There across from her at her small kitchen table sat the infamous Babysitter Murderer, The Shape of Haddonfield, the Boogeyman.

Michael Audrey Myers.   
She swallowed hard as she soaked in the odd sight of him in her home. His large form dwarfed her at the table, and his dirty worn coveralls were a stark contrast against the light wood of the table and chair. His expressionless mask was the last thing she took in; the white face accented by straw brown hair and caked in dried mud and old blood. Every crack in the thin latex was now visible to her and she took a moment to register just how worn the mask was. For the first time, however, she was able to see something just past the mask.   
Hiding just behind the misshapen eye holes Y/n could fully see the pair of very human eyes that belonged to the killer. She felt her whole body relax when she realized that he was in fact human under there, and not the monster everyone had portrayed him to be. One of his eyes however was scarred over and obviously blind. She felt a pang of pain in her chest as she processed this new found discovery.   
All the pictures she had seen of the man before her as a child, he had both of his blue eyes intact. This could only mean this injury had happened to him while he was in medical custody. She felt her fear melt away as he raised his hands to the table and poked at the food on his plate. She noticed how incredibly beaten his hands were. They were more callous then skin, and what wasn’t hardened was a deep scar. His long fingers danced over the crisp butter soaked bread on his plate, and Y/n noticed how he looked almost confused at the food before him.   
“It’s a grilled cheese.” She spoke, earning a slight jump from the shape before her. He looked to her and lowered his hands. His head tilted to the side in his normal fashion as he realized slowly that she was in fact still seated with him; she hadn’t run from him, but instead was beginning to speak to him again. “I guess they only had mushy foods where you grew up, huh?” He responded by looking to his left at the small hallway leading to her front door. He thought back to all the times he had watched her enter her home from the other side of that door, and now here he was seated inside the walls that kept her safe from people like him.   
“Your name is Micheal… right?”   
He snapped his head back to face her and she jumped. He was so used to hearing Loomis and angry nurses say that name. It had been ages since he heard his own name spoken so gently. He felt his chest flare up after the words left her mouth. Hearing her voice say his name was something he never knew he needed. “I’m sorry!” She yelped looking down at her hands, “It just didn’t feel right calling you any of those things people call you.” She looked up at him with a furrowed brow, his surprisingly soft gaze banishing her fear once again, “You just don’t seem that scary…” She leaned back in her seat and brought a potato chip to her opening mouth. He watched her eat the chip and felt a small smile creep at the edges of his mouth behind the mask. She really wasn’t afraid of him?   
Y/n watched as he began to slowly nod. She cocked a brow at him and wringed her hands together, “Yes? Yes your name is Micheal?” His name fell past her lips once more, but this time in a low whisper in fear of upsetting him in any way. He simply nodded again. “So… Can I call you that? Michael?” He nodded once sternly and Y/n felt her lungs release the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. He looked back to the food on his plate and inhaled deeply. God, did he want to eat; but there was no way he was removing his mask. Not for anything.   
Y/n continued to eat in a sort of silence, Micheal’s beathing and the chirping of birds outside the only soundtrack to her meal. Michael watched her as she dipped the sandwich into the mug of soup and raced against the clock to get the soggy bread to her mouth before the soup dripped all over. She calmly finished her food and sat back in her seat, wiping her mouth on a napkin. This was going to be a meal to remember, that was for sure. She watched as his eyes wandered all over the walls of her home, taking in the color of the paint, to the scratches in the wood floors. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Her voice brought his attention back to her form and he shifted in his seat. She was playing with the crumbs on the table as she posed the question to the charged air. She glanced up enough to see him nod yet again, and then lower his head to try and meet her gaze. She looked back up and rubbed a hand down the side of her face, her mind still trying to process the fact that he was right in front of her. “Why haven’t…” She cut herself off in an instant. Her brow knitted together as she weighed the optimons in her mind of how this question could go. Michael looked at her with half lidded eyes, his mind reeling as to what she was going to ask next. She locked eyes with him one last time and gave a small smile, “It’s no secret what you’ve done. Everyone here knows who you are. The people you’ve…” She trailed off and gave a small dry chuckle, “Why is this happening? You could’ve… well… you could have very easily killed me by now. But instead you’re sitting here at my table, after months of watching me, silent and still. There are a million scenarios that have played in my head if I ever came face to face with you, and sharing a quiet lunch with you was definitely not one of them…” She shrugged her shoulders and laughed again. Michael could sense a million different emotions swarming around the girl at that exact moment, but still, fear wasn’t one of them. They sat there for a while, Michaels silence answering her question enough fir her to grasp that he was not in fact going to harm her. She felt a sense of clam wash over her as she just sat with him. 

Oddly enough, she felt safe. 

The doorbell rang out through the house as both people at the table snapped their heads to the door. Y/n shot up as Michael knocked out the chair from under him, flying to his feet. She threw her hands up and shushed him loudly. “Don’t move. I’ll make sure they leave without seeing you. I’ve got this.” She was breathless as she began her walk to the door, Micheal watched her frame move down the hall and he felt the sudden urge to pounce on her and hide them both away from the stranger at the door. 

“Hey there! I’m just stopping by to drop off that casserole dish your mom had lent me!” The older woman at the door beamed at Y/n as she opened the door. The girl smiled in response and engaged in a short conversation with her mother friend. Minutes passed by before Y/n said goodbye and turned back to the kitchen. When she arrived the room was empty. 

The back door was closed, and Michael was gone. 

Y/n huffed as she sat down in the chair that once held Michael, the wooden frame still somewhat warm. She found herself beginning to smile thinking about the encounter she just had. That’s when she noticed the plate in front of her was empty. Michael was gone, and so was his sandwich. Y/n ran her hands down her face and began to laugh. It started off small but grew into a full chest shaking laugh as she leaned forward on the table and let all the tension in her bones melt away. 

Somewhere, she thought to herself, the Haddonfield Boogeyman is walking around with my grilled cheese in his hand. 

The thought was enough to send her into a new fit of laughter. 

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all……


End file.
